


My Sweet Sorrow

by Theatre_Sarah3



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Meeting baby for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_Sarah3/pseuds/Theatre_Sarah3
Summary: Floki meets his daughter for the first time and himself and Helga watch her grow.-This is just an alternate way that Floki meets his kid and it is just fluff and cuteness.





	My Sweet Sorrow

Floki sat, propped up against the stern of the boat, chipping away at a piece of wood with his knife. 

The gods had sent him no inspiration so by the time Kattegat was in his sights, it was nothing but a thinning stick, not worth a thing.

He giggled in his signature fashion as he saw the crowds of people hurry to the pier, desperate and excited to see their returning warriors.

Floki stepped off the boat, landing with a jump. He expected to find Helga close by, but his eyes scanned over everyone and could not find her.

He immediately began checking the town, the Great Hall, even the fishing boats, he still could not find her. 

A thought struck him, what if she had never come to the pier to meet him?

Nothing kept her from coming to see him, even as he left and his Helga was great with child, she would come and see him. 

Confused Floki hurried home, ignoring questions and greetings from his fellow warriors and friends. His Helga was more important. 

As he approached home he saw that smoke was escaping the roof, he knew someone must be home. 

“Helga!” he shouted, running up the hill to his home. “Helga!”

Pushing open the door, he saw Helga bent over the fire. 

She exclaimed as he burst in the door, “Floki, my love! No one told me you had returned?”

Floki rushed over and grabbed her, holding her around her waist. “No one should have to tell you, you are always in town when I am gone! What possessed you to leave town?”

“Floki” she hushed.

“Why did you not wait for me at the pier?” he demanded, “Why Helga?”

Helga did not need to answer. A small mewling cry came from their bed and Floki’s head snapped in its direction.

He did not move for a moment, his eyes wide and fixed on the small bundle on the bed. 

“Floki” smiled Helga, gently taking his hands from her waist. “Our daughter made me come home”

“Our daughter?” repeated Floki, still stunned. 

Helga picked up their crying daughter and rocked her till she was still. “We have a daughter Floki”

“I am a father” he whispered, as his nervous fingers rubbed continuously against his palms.

“Yes” smiled Helga, “here you must hold her”

“Helga, I cant!” muttered Floki, his hands wavering. 

“Why not” replied Helga, almost laughing at his remark.

Floki looked at her like a frightened child. “I will drop her”

Helga sighed, “No my love, you will not drop her” 

Floki tried to resist, but all his efforts failed as soon as his daughter was placed in his arms.

He gasped quietly as his daughter opened her eyes, he saw that they shared the same blue, which was being naturally complimented by the inherited white hair from Helga. 

Floki was convinced that he would never create anything else in this life as beautiful as this baby.

“The gods have truly blessed us,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Helga stood beside him, resting her head against his shoulder, “What shall we call her?”

“You have not named her yet?” asked Floki.

“I was waiting for you” smiled Helga, gently brushing her fingers on her daughter’s head. “What do you want to call her?”

“Angrboða” Floki replied instantly.

Taken aback Helga exclaimed, “Why call her that!”

“It is a fine name” replied Floki, looking at his daughter.

“Loki’s first wife!” urged Helga, utterly confused. 

Floki turned to look at her, “Do not tell me you have forgotten what she was?”

“The mother of Loki’s children, the mother of all the demons who will bring the end of everything” cried Helga. 

“No no” hushed Floki with great passion. “She was a beautiful and powerful giantess, Helga!”

Helga was quiet for a moment, “I don’t want our child named that”

Floki looked at her and snapped, “Then why ask me the question?”

“Because” cried Helga, taking her daughter back in arms. “I thought you would choose the name of your mother or my mother, not the wife of Loki”

Floki knew he must explain himself. ‘“I want to call her Angrboða above all other names because she will be like no other child. I want to give her name that no other child will be given”

“It will not be fair to her” replied Helga sadly. 

“The gods have given us this child Helga” explained Floki. “We must honour them”

Floki saw his wife’s discontent but would not relent against the wishes of the gods.

He gently stroked his daughter’s head, “Allow me this Helga, I beg you”

Helga reluctantly agreed. Her husband was right about so many things and had been spared and saved by the gods countless times. She could only pray that this time, his instincts were not wrong.

-

It was early autumn and Floki was returning from the summer raids. 

He enjoyed the spoils and the bloodshed but missed his Helga and his daughter. 

From the stolen goods he had spotted a necklace, the small three jewels an almost perfect match of Helga’s eyes. Ragnar had let him have it without question, taken as his own part of the treasure. 

The second gift was something for his Angrboða. Whilst raiding the English town he had spotted a small wooden toy abandoned by its owner in all the chaos. He examined it closely, it needed to be perfect if he was to give it to his daughter. 

It was a small figure of a bull, with wheels that spun as he flicked them with his finger.

Floki giggled at the time, he knew his daughter would like it. 

Now sitting on the boat he was impatient to see the necklace adorn Helga and the toy in the hands of Angrboða.

He hopped off the boat, landing with a heavy step on the pier. Looking out amongst the sea of people he soon spotted them. 

He watched as Helga’s eyes danced over the men and women stepping off the boat. Her eyes lighting up as she met his. Floki saw his wife exclaim something to their daughter who despite her young age smiled brightly at the return of her father. 

It did not take long for him to reach them. Ever since the first raid Helga had stood at the same place on the pier, he knew where to look.

“Angrboða” he exclaimed, lifting her from her mother's arms and holding her high. “Are you happy that Papa is home?”

His daughter giggled, exactly like him.

Helga took back their daughter and embraced him, smiling as Floki took her face in his hands like he always did.

He made sure to stroke her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. In his own world of chaos, his Helga was the only thing that remained the same. 

“How are you my love?” asked Helga, wanting to be aware of any wounds he may have sustained.

“I am well” replied Floki. “The gods spared me from any injuries this time”

He felt his pocket as smiled as he remembered his surprises. 

“What is it?” asked Helga, never knowing what to expect from her husband. 

“Presents” he whispered, slowly pulling the necklace from his pocket. 

Helga gasped at the sight of it, “Floki that is to fine for me!” 

“Never!” exclaimed Floki. “Not even the sun is to fine for you”

Helga leant her head forward allowing Floki to secure the necklace around her neck. Angrboða immediately took a liking to the jewels and poked them with her small fingers. 

“It is beautiful” smiled Helga, “thank you”

“I have given a gift to my heart” proclaimed Floki, “Now a gift for my joy”

Angrboða looked at what her father presented her and with encouragement from her mother she took the wooden toy and exclaimed playfully. Taking great joy in shaking it and watching the wheels spin.

Floki giggled as he saw his daughter delight in the gifts. 

“Come, my love” smiled Helga. “I want you home”

-

Floki and Helga sat at the table, both eating as Angrboða played on the floor. 

“I have an idea for a new boat,” said Floki in between bites. “It will be even faster than the old ones”

“What will be this boat’s secret?” asked Helga, listening to her husband but also watching their daughter.

“The sails Helga” proclaimed Floki, “stronger larger sails”

Helga listened as Floki continued on about his new boats until she stopped him mid-sentence. 

“Floki look!” she exclaimed. 

“Really Helga, must you interrupt me!” scolded Floki.

“Look at her!” said Helga practically beaming at their daughter.

Floki looked over at Angrboða and his eyes widened. 

They both watched in silent wonder as Angrboða held onto a chair and pulled herself onto her little legs, before taking several tentative steps.

“She is walking!” cried Helga, almost on the verge of tears.

“She has done this before?” asked Floki.

“Never” breathed Helga, before calling to their daughter. “Come here darling!”

Angrboða heard her mother’s voice and tried to walk towards her. Unfortunately, her little legs could not hold her for long and she fell back down onto the floor. 

Floki quickly came to her aid, hushing his crying daughter. “No no don't cry, you did wonderfully” 

Safe in her father’s arms Angrboða quietened and snuggled against his chest. 

Helga joined them in the middle of the floor and kissed her daughter’s cheek. 

At that moment neither herself of Floki wanted time to move. If there was a way to make it stand still they would have done. 

As everyone knows that happiness cannot last forever.


End file.
